The field of the present invention is restraints for cargo.
Cargo on most transporting vehicles is often constrained from sliding about the cargo bed. Ropes, chains and straps are frequently employed. Such tie-down restraint systems are both versatile and effective. However, use of tie-down restraints is typically labor intensive, subject to failure due to operator error in deploying the restraint and can require a fair amount of time to apply.
Adjustable systems have been developed for some cargo beds. Typically the system includes sockets or rails associated with the bed to support stops brought into place to control cargo movement. Such systems are not adapted for highly versatile requirements and are typically found on more dedicated conveyance systems.
Pickup trucks and other light vehicles having cargo beds frequently are used for light duty conveyance requiring versatile constraints. Where light duty includes short trips, the extended time necessary to apply a tie-down system becomes inconvenient. Further, such light duty conveyances such as pickup trucks frequently have cargo bed liners not easily adapted to an installed system with sockets or rails to accommodate movable stops.